Mitsue Sayuri
is the second Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a sweet young girl who helps work at her parent's sweet shop. Her Cure form is . Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Note: 'Her name will be changed at a later date. Appearance Haruko has short amber hair held in pigtails and yellow eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a yellow long sleeve dress, with a orange waist band and frills underneath, that stops above her kness, and white socks with yellow shoes. Sometimes she wears a white apron. Her summer outfit consists of a yellow t-shirt with a white floral design, dark green puffy shorts, and white sneakers. As Cure Sparkle... Personality Haruko is a very loyal and trust worthy person who is in her first year of middle school. She used to be shy until she met Aiko back in elementary, ever since being told her cakes were delicious. Up until now, she is very overprotective of Aiko, gaining her strong sense of protecting the ones she love. She is energetic, happy, and bubbly. She enjoys taking care of flowers, her favourite being the lily, and playing in the sun. Haruko also has a very large appetite and has amazing potential at making sweets, aspiring to be a patisserie. History ''To be added. Relationships 'Yukimura Aiko '- Aiko is Haruko's childhood friend whom she cares a lot about. Haruko is very overprotective of Aiko and clings onto her often. She refers to Aiko as "Ai-chan". 'Tiara '- Tiara is a bear-like fairy mascot and Haruko's transformation partner. 'Akanishi Ren '- Is one of Haruko's friends, and her Pretty Cure teammate. 'Kawasaki Aoi '-''' 'A senior that Haruka met recently whom she tells her doubts to. 'Kage Ichiro '- She is a bit jealous of Ichiro, seeing that he has such a good relationship with Aiko, so quickly. They still become friends. Cure Sparkle '"The sparkling heart that radiates happiness! Cure Sparkle!" 幸せを放射輝くハート！キュアスパークル！ Shiawase o hōsha kagayaku hāto! Kyua Supākuru!' is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Suzuki Haruko. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks To be added. Etymology : Suzu (珠洲) meaning "bell", while ki (ギ) "tree". It might refer to trees growing from sunlight. : From japanese 春 (haru) "spring" or 陽 (haru) "sun, sunlight" combined with 子 (ko) "child", referring to Cure Sparkle's sun-based powers and the common occurrence of sunlight in spring. Cure Sparkle means shine brightly with flashes of light. Songs To be added. Gallery See here: Suzuki Haruko / Gallery Trivia * Haruko is the third Cure to have a hobby in cooking and whose family has a bakery, preceded by Saki and Kanade. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates. * Cure Sparkle's attack is similar to Cure Mint's Mint Protection, Cure Sunshine's Sunflower Aegis, and Cure Rosetta's Rosetta Wall. * She is the 4th Cure to have defensive attacks. ** She is the third yellow-themed Cure to have defensive attacks, preceded by Cure Rosetta and Cure Sunshine. ** Cure Sparkle is the fourth yellow Pretty Cure that have the ability to create a shield, followed by Cure Sunshine, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Honey. * She is currently the only yellow-themed Cure who is the second member of her team while other yellow-themed Cures were the third member of their teams. * She is the fourth yellow Cure after Cure Muse, Cure Rosetta, and Cure Twinkle to have orange hair in Pretty Cure form. * Cure Sparkle is the fifth yellow Pretty Cure to have her hair in the twin tails. * She is the first Prism! Cure who doesn't have siblings. * Haruko's name is similar to Haruka from Go! Princess Pretty Cure ''but without the '''a'. * Her blood type is B. * She is the fourth Cure who helps run her family's restaurant, preceded by Hino Akane, Aida Mana, and Omori Yuko. Category:Yellow Cures Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:User:Bluewriter Category:Female Category:Females Category:Magical girls Category:Browse Category:Golden Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Characters